The present invention relates generally to the field of loud speaker equipment and more particularly to a sound enhancing speaker cabinet for removable speaker assemblies.
Portable speaker equipment, particularly amplifiers for electronic amplification of musical instruments, have been produced with associated acoustical speakers. Of particular concern are guitar amplifiers used to amplify electric guitar music. These amplifiers or speaker assemblies are often two to three feet high and are positioned on the ground or on the stage behind a musician. The front of the speaker enclosure generally has an opening through which the speaker transmits or directs the primary portion of the acoustic energy and a substantially open rear wall through which a secondary portion of the acoustical energy is directed rearwardly. Normally the speaker assembly directs the sound along a horizontal axis toward or pointed at the audience; while the secondary portion of the acoustical energy is directed away from the audience with this energy being essentially lost or wasted.
A frequent problem for the performing musician is that it is difficult to hear oneself playing with the typical loud speaker equipment. Since the speaker assemblies are generally two to three feet tall and are placed on the ground level behind the musician, the primary portion of the sound is directed horizontally about the knee-level of the musician. This results in too little sound reaching the height of the musician's ears for monitoring.
There is need for improved apparatus overcoming such problems and deficiencies of prior equipment, and in particular by the improved compact apparatus as disclosed herein.